


Sweet-talking Harry.

by pekeleke



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Complete, Don't copy to another site, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 12:02:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20865890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pekeleke/pseuds/pekeleke
Summary: Sweet-talking Gryffindors isn’t Severus Snape’s forte.





	Sweet-talking Harry.

**Title: ****Sweet-talking Harry.**  
**Author: **pekeleke  
**Pairing(s):** Severus Snape/Harry Potter  
**Challenge:** Written for **snarry_100** **( IJ, LJ, DW )** **prompt challenges** **#6****8****4****: ****Generous****.**  
**Rating:** G  
**Length:** 100  
**Warnings:** none.  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own these characters. I make no profit from writing fanfiction.  
**Summary:** Sweet-talking Gryffindors isn’t Severus Snape’s forte.  


**S****weet-talking Harry.  
  
  
**“I realize I’m not precisely generous with praise, Harry,” Severus says in that velvety tone he only uses in bed, and Harry’s breath hitches.

“Severus-

“I prefer my actions to speak for me, but, sometimes, words are indispensable.”

“Oh. My. God.”

Severus swallows, becoming visibly flustered as Harry gapes at him. “I— Y-you are a very caring young man, Harry. Patient and kind and-“ Severus flounders, blushing fiercely, and Harry’s heart turns to goo.

“I love you too.”

“Oh, thank Merlin!”

Harry laughs. “Come here. Say it your way, you, git. I’d rather have knee-weakening kisses than flowery words, Severus.”  



End file.
